1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system of gearing that was originally designed to boa timing mechanism which precisely controls the optimal angular relationship of 3 panemone spools that are an integral part of a wind driven cyclegyro turbine wheel
2. Description of Prior Art
Through both theoretical calculation and empirical experiment it was found that the optimum orbital pathway for panemone type spools used for absorbing energy in a fluid stream is a Limacon helicoid. This pathway, or filigree, was first formulated by Blaise Pascal in the early 17th century solely for the purpose of demonstrating the prodigious contribution Rene Des Cartes was making to science in originating the x - y coordinate grid system.
Mechanical systems which have previously been used to attain this filigree, and other cyclegyro pathways, in the absorption of energy, or for propulsion, in a fluid stream have utilized a variety of cams, rods, levers, one-way clutches, gears, racks, chains, sprockets, belts and pulleys. The resulting devices have been quite complicated, unreliable and oftentimes clumsy.
While constructing physical models of this unique system of miter and bevel gears it was soon discovered that by merely reversing the position of one gear in each train, or by altering the ratio steps, a wide variety of other helicoid patterns resulted. These other patterns, or filigrees, were recognized as also having usefulness in distinct fields other than wind turbines, and so the system was expanded beyond its original expression so it could be utilized in a wide variety of new industrial, commercial, agricultural and household products.